Can You Hear The Silence?
by 13 Hella S
Summary: When Maka was five she got in a car accident with her parents and became a selective mute. Eleven years later she's still won't speak and she see's that people are trying to help her, but she doesn't know if she can trust her new friends just yet.
1. Prologue

Hello readers! This is my first Soul Eater story so please don't kill me in the reveiws, critsim is welcomed but don't go overboard. Please. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just the story... Meh!

Warnings: In the next chapter.

...

**Third Person POV (point of veiw):**

Maka was staring at her novel in boredom with Tsubaki, when the receptionist called Maka's name, the blonde walked up to the desk, mentally sighing. It took a while, but Tsubaki finally convinced Maka to see a counselor about her past. Although she was okay with everything and talking again, Tsubaki couldn't help but worry and think Maka should at least get some things off of her chest.

"He'll see you now, just go in and take a seat." The woman said, Maka nodded and went into the office. Looking over the baige colored room, Maka looked around the room, mostly at the bookshelves and really weird aquarium. She looked at the large back of a swivel chair behind a messy desk, in front of the desk was a comfortable looking chair.

"Maka Albarn?" A male voice questioned from behind the swivel chair.

Maka was about to voice her response when she recongized the voice. The blonde narrowed her eyes and sat on the comfy chair. She looked around the room again, seeing things like posters of the brain and its functions just made her face palm.

"Professor Stein!?" Said professor spun around in the chair and grinned at her.

"Hey Maka, how's it going?"

"How's it going? What are you doing here?" Maka asked, she was happy she didn't have to say her life story to someone she never met, but why did it have to be Stein?

"I'm not just a teacher, you know. I had to fill in for Marie and since her boss knows me oh so well, they let me fill in for her! But between you and me, I rather be disecting something right about now..." He trailed off, Maka rolled her eyes.

"If we're just going to talk about disection I think I'm gonna go now." The blonde said. Stein, suddenly becoming serious, asked; "What are _you_ doing here? As far as I know, you've been alright for the past two months."

"I never had a problem other then being mute. Tsubaki convinced me to talk to a counselor about my life to see if I really am alright." Maka explained, crossing her arms. "She worrys to much."

"That's the way she is. So if you're here to talk, talk. You could start from when you become a selective mute." Stein said, he grabbed a notebook and pen, ready to write down anything important.

Maka sighed. "Well... It all started when Mama died..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, did the little mini chapter interest you? I guess it did if you're reading this. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but if I did... *cries in a corner*

Warnings for the story: Um swearing, violence, death, and I'll let you know if I think of anything else. Oh and Black Star's god complex and Kid's OCD tendacies.

...

"Maka hurry up! Papa's waiting in the car," A blonde woman with forest green eyes said, laughing when her six year-old daughter came running down the stairs.

"Coming Mama!" The girl, Maka, said, she smiled up at her mom. They left the medium sized house and walked to the blue car where a red haired man was waiting.

"There are my favorite girls!" The man, Spirit said. Maka ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hello papa!" She greeted, her father smiled and hugged her back. "Hello Maka, ready to go to the zoo?"

"Yep!"

The family of three got into the car and The woman, Mariko, drove in the direction of the zoo. It was a cloudy, semi-dark day but Maka had beeen begging her parents to go since her best friend Tsubaki talked about the animals she saw when she was there.

Mariko and Spirit would have changed the date but the weather was supposed to clear up later, they had plans the rest of the week, and next week Maka would be starting to kindergarten.

Maka hummed and tapped her fingers on the window in anticipation. "Mama, are we there yet?"

"Not yet sweetie, be patient." The older blonde said calmly.

"Okay Mama..." Maka sighed and looked out the window, she frowned. It started raining a while ago, she hoped it wouldn't ruin their trip.

After a while the light rain turned into a full out storm, Spirit frowned and turned to his wife.

"Mariko, I think we should go back home now, we can't enjoy a trip in weather like this." The blonde nodded and planned on going into the other lane when she could.

"Aw, we can't see the animals today." Maka stated more then questioned, Spirit turned around and smiled sadly.

"Sorry Maka, we'll go to the zoo next week okay?" The little girl nodded sadly.

If possible the rain fell harder and it was becoming harder to see outside, Mariko was able to drive safely onto the other lane, unfortunately another driver wasn't as lucky and went out of control, hit the car in front of Mariko's, before she could stop the car, she crashed into the other cars.

A couple of screams were heard, smoke was coming out of the vehicles, and if you were Maka you would see and smell blood. Glass from the windows had shattered and a large shard of glass was in Mariko's bleeding abdomen, Mariko herself was unconscious. Spirit was practically hit by one of the cars, his ribs were broken and he was coughing up blood.

"M-mama, P-papa...?" Maka stuttered and undid her seat belt. She was hit with small shards of glass but nearly not as hurt as her parents. Spirit groaned and slowly shifted his gaze to Maka

"Ack, ha... ha, Maka..." Spirit, started. "Y-you r-remember... what n-n-number you s-should call for a-a emergancy-y, r-right?"

"Y-yes Papa, i-is mama okay?" she asked, Spirit shakily pulled out his phone and dropped it near Maka's feet.

"Mama's just f-fine, just c-call 911," he groaned and layed his head on his seat. Maka nodded, she dialed the number and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

_"911, what's your emergancy?"_

"M-my papa said to call you, our car crashed and my mama w-won't wake u-up." Maka said, the woman on the other end looked at the phone.

_"Do you know your location?"_

"Um, St. John street, I think." Maka muttered, the woman said that an ambulance and police would arrive soon. Just as the blonde heard sirens she passed out from exhaustion.

Hours later she woke up in hospital bed, Maka looked around and saw that she was alone and had some bandages covering her cuts.

_'What happened? Wait, where's mama and papa!?'_ Maka thought frantically, she jumped out of the bed and walked outside. A doctor saw her and stopped her.

"Excuse me, what are you doing-" Maka cut her off.

"Where's my mama and papa!?" She asked loudly, the nurse (who's name tag read Medusa), gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Your name is Maka Alburn right?" Maka nodded. "Your mother is in the E.R, your father just came out of it actually."

"Can you take me to him?" Medusa nodded, the older blonde took Maka to a hospital room farther down the hallway. She pushed open the door where Maka saw her father, sleeping on the bed. He was attached to an I.V machine and had bandages wrapped around his arms from what Maka could see.

"Papa!" The blonde cried, and ran up to the bed. Despite the pain he was in earlier, he looked peaceful.

Medusa put a finger to her lips. "I know you're anxious, but he needs to rest." Maka looked at her feet.

"Do you want a snack? I know we have some cookies in the kitchen, if you want I could go get them." Medusa said, Maka shook her head.

"No thank you," she replied quietly, Medusa sighed.

"Alright then, press that button," the woman pointed at a button next to the bed. "If you need anything." Maka nodded as the doctor left the room.

"Papa..." Maka mumbled, "wake up soon, okay?" No response.

An hour or so later and Spirit woke up to see his daughter clutching the bed sheets and burying her head in his side. He smiled.

"Hey Maka," he greeted weakly.

"Papa!" Maka hugged him causing Spirit to wince but hug back none the less.

"It's good to see you too Maka, do you know where Mariko is?"

"A doctor said she was in the E.R, but I don't know where that is." Maka said, Spirit wondered how long his wife would be there. A few minutes of silence he heard sniffling.

"Maka, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, Maka looked up at him and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "if, if I didn't want to go to the zoo so badly t-today then you and mama wouldn't have gotten hurt!" She sobbed

Spirit shook his head and hugged the blonde. "Maka it's not your fault, you couldn't have known we would get in a car crash, and you mother and I wanted to spend time with you at the zoo so don't blame yourself okay?" He comforted, Maka sniffled but nodded.

They pulled apart as they heard a knock on the door. Medusa walked in carrying a chart, she had a solem expression.

"Hello again Maka, Spirit I have something to tell you about your wife," she said, Spirit bit his lip.

"Maka can you go in the hall for a minute? I need to listen to what the nice lady has to say," Maka nodded and stood outside the door.

"I'm sorry Spirit, but your wife died during the surgery, I'm so sorry." Medusa said frowning, she hated telling people news like this but it was apart of her job.

Spirit stared at her, eyes wide. "Dead?" Medusa nodded, the redhead slumped and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the woman he loved so much was just gonne in the blink of an eye. How would he tell Maka she couldn't see her mom anymore?

"We tried to save her, it just didn't work out. I hate to say this, but it's not uncommon for this to happen." Medusa said, Spirit blinked a couple times to keep himself from crying.

"Oh really, thank you for trying to help Mariko..." He said, Medusa shook her head.

"It's my job, and clearly I didn't do it right. Do you want me to call your daughter back in?" Spirit nodded. Medusa walked out of the room to see Maka trying to listen to the conversation.

"What does 'dead' mean?" Maka asked sheepishly. She didn't expect to get caught but her curiousity got to her.

"It means that... something or someone is asleep, and they won't wake up no matter what you do." Medusa answered.

"So I can't see mama anymore?" Maka questioned, she didn't like what the doctor said. She wanted to be able to see her mama living.

"I'm afraid so," the older blonde said. She lead Maka back inside the hospital room and sighed.

"I'll be back to check your condition later Spirit, once again I'm sorry we couldn't do more." Spirit shook his head and waved her off.

"Papa," Maka started. "Why is mama dead?"

Spirit hesitated. "Well Maka... nothing can live forever, but mama's in a better place."

"But won't she miss us? I know I'll miss her." Maka said, frowning. It broke Spirit's heart to hear that.

"Yes but, we have to move on without her. A-and Mama's waiting for us when we die," he swallowed. "We have to be strong for Mariko, okay?"

"Okay papa..." Maka said, she felt like crying. She still didn't understand what it meant to be dead but she knew she couldn't be with her mom anymore. And that teared her apart on the inside.

Days after the accident, Spirit and Maka were released from the hospital but Maka became a selective mute. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she had to write her responses on a sheet of paper until she was thirteen. Her dad got her a phone so she could type out her responses in stead.

Spirit had to work extra hours to support himself and Maka. But he started going t bars and clubs to get over the death of his wife until it became a habit. His friend, Blair, had to babysit Maka often while he got himself drunk.

Finally Maka was sixteen and a straight A student. Maka was bullied since she was still mute and considered a nerd but she didn't care since she had Tsubaki, her only friend, to back her.

...

Okay the prolouge was longer then I thought it would be. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue in the reveiws, if I spelled anything wrong I'm sorry.


End file.
